


Dreamer

by thingsarequeer



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsarequeer/pseuds/thingsarequeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories dancing. Just waiting for her to stretch out her fingers and grasp them with her tongue. Waiting to be told, because that’s the one thing she’s always been good at. Everything else she’s had to work for...Well, perhaps it’s not the only easy thing. Xena beside her…That’s easy too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> Prelude to Xena and Gabrielle's first time, written for a friend. Originally posted on Tumblr, but moved for archive.

It’s humid in this forest, sticky sweat making her feel less comfortable than she would normally. The bed roll protecting her from the elements of the ground is damp just from the air around them. It’s just _hot_ , and Gabrielle’s never been a fan of intense heat. But it’s hard to be cranky, because the dark air around them is open. The forest is old, but it doesn’t feel crowded and closed like most. The trees are spread apart just enough so that she can see the sky if she lays on her back. The stars stretch out above her, and it’s enough to make Gabrielle dream lazily with her eyes wide open. 

Stories dancing. Just waiting for her to stretch out her fingers and grasp them with her tongue. Waiting to be told, because that’s the one thing she’s always been good at. Everything else she’s had to work for. The fighting never came easily. Her naivety always stood in the way. But _this_ \- the process of putting a story into the air - is a natural instinct. 

Well, perhaps it’s not the only easy thing. Xena beside her, sharing a bedroll…That’s easy too. It’s always been easy for them, once Xena stopped fighting it so damn hard. Once she let Gabrielle in. She can feel the whisper of Xena’s breath against the back of her neck, cool in comparison to the thick humidity around them. The leather of her clothing is more yielding than her armor. But not the softness that Gabrielle desires. 

It’s there in Xena’s arms, though. Gabrielle shivers involuntarily when that arm around her waist keeping her safe moves in Xena’s sleep, a reflex of a dream. It settles on her hip, clasping, holding, and Gabrielle can’t breathe. Doesn’t want to. The last time she felt this way, it was with Perdicus. And look how _that_ turned out. She’s so afraid that it’ll be snatched away —

“Gabrielle?” That low voice in her ear, and Gabrielle shocks with the realization Xena’s not asleep. The realization that the warm breath on the back of her neck is coming quicker and shallower. “What?” 

She turns in those strong arms, looks into those blue eyes with a wordless question. Searching. Questing like she’s never wanted an answer so much in her life. Xena doesn’t look away. She never has. Not even once. Gabrielle’s fingers ghost across the strong cheekbones of her best friend’s face and then twine into those thick, dark strands of hair. 

“Nothing.” 

It says a lot, that Xena can read her even like this. That she can come out of a deep sleep and know instantly that something’s different. Gabrielle loves her for it. Has for a long, _long_ time. When she leans in, Xena’s lips are soft and startled against her own. For a moment there’s no reaction, and then she lets out a dark sound into Gabrielle’s mouth, arms suddenly going inexplicably tight around Gabrielle’s waist. She kisses like she fights - with abandon, with instinct, with no regrets. And Gabrielle feels suddenly over her head. 

“Are you ready?” Xena’s hand pauses, already halfway up her skirt, lingering along the inside of her thigh. Gabrielle’s heart is in her throat, her eyes squeezed shut. But she opens them briefly to look up into that familiar face. That beloved face. Xena doesn’t ask if she’s sure or if she wants to take it back. And Gabrielle loves her all the more for it. 

“Yes,” Gabrielle agrees, “ _Yes_.” And she surrenders to it. Surrenders to the sweet delight of it all, Xena pressing her into the ground. Xena over her and inside her, keeping her safe and protected. And with time, Gabrielle knows she’ll be able to return the favor. 

A little bit at a time.


End file.
